


吃蛋糕吗

by biubiubiu1022



Category: produce101 japan, 井河 - Fandom, 河井 - Fandom, 港纯
Genre: M/M, 有车 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biubiubiu1022/pseuds/biubiubiu1022
Summary: 日常小甜文，只想开车，所有剧情只为车车
Relationships: 恋人
Kudos: 1





	吃蛋糕吗

“纯喜，在吗，是我哦～”这软糯糯的一句话让原本坐在地上打游戏的纯喜一下蹦了起来，噔噔噔就冲到了门口，给他的小情人开门。不过他最先看到的不是港人的小虎牙，而是包装精致的蛋糕，“jiangjiang～看我带了什么！”港人的眼睛一闪一闪的，期待着纯喜的反应。“诶！蛋糕吗？看起来很好吃的样子！”果然纯喜惊喜的回应让港人感觉很满意，他就喜欢纯喜这点，reaction满分。  
纯喜给港人准备好拖鞋，然后拿过他手上的蛋糕，迫不及待地坐到桌边将盒子拆开。看到纯喜急切的样子，港人无奈摇了摇头，笑道“真是，纯喜别那么着急嘛～”他可不能让心急的纯喜坏了他的小计划“让我先看看这个蛋糕怎么样。”说着便坐在了纯喜身边，低头凑近蛋糕。  
“啊，沾上了”港人的鼻头沾上了奶油，纯喜这会儿冷静不下来了，本来就觉得自家恋人可爱，沾上奶油之后的可爱度更加爆表，港人的周围好像出现了许多粉红色的小泡泡，傍晚的阳光落在港人略带抱歉的微笑上，纯喜感觉自己的胸口偏左的位置跳得厉害，他直起身子轻抚港人的脸，像是怕打破这份闪着琉璃色彩的浪漫，小心翼翼地吻上了港人的鼻尖，轻轻舔下那块奶油。  
吮吸、吞咽的水声撩动着港人，他把手放在纯喜的脖子上，感受着纯喜缓缓移动的喉结，指腹传来的热度仿佛能把港人烫伤。  
“味道，怎么样呢？”  
受到港人这句话的诱惑，纯喜坏笑了一下，“不然你尝尝？”  
他咬上了港人的嘴唇，不过还没等他把舌头探进港人齿间，港人的舌头就已把他裹住，手也从纯喜的脖子移到了腰上。面对港人的积极回应，纯喜很是高兴，他还担心港人会拒绝，既然港人不介意，那就安心了。   
平常都是港人满足他的所有需求，可以说是有求必应的程度，他觉得今天也许是个好日子，让他服务心爱的人。  
他解开港人的裤子，手在小腹游走一直摸到胸前敏感的两点，另一只手则把港人放倒在地，吻连绵不断地落在港人的眉骨、眼角、鼻翼、嘴唇。  
港人在纯喜宽厚结实的手的一番抚慰下起了反应，阴茎因为血液的涌动而变得又硬又烫，顶上了纯喜的大腿。被情欲灼烧的港人有点呼吸不上来，胸口随着呼吸一起一伏。这副情意迷乱的样子显然刺激了纯喜的神经，他加快了手上的行动，握住挺拔的肉棒，落在港人身上的吻也一点点下移，从颈脖到胸，到腹部，到大腿根，最后含住港人两股之间的肉棒。  
潮湿温润的口腔和巧妙扭动的舌头让港人的呼吸颤抖了起来，大腿顺着情欲搭上了纯喜的肩。纯喜把头埋得更深了，原本扶着港人的手掐进了肉里。和纯喜做爱的时候好像所有的感官都被放大了，港人能感觉到纯喜舌头上的每一颗凸起，在迎来高潮之前他想抽身出来，但纯喜一把按住他的身子，把他往更深处领。  
于是港人在纯喜的招待下射了，他抬起纯喜的头，眯着眼像猫舔食一样舔干净纯喜嘴边残留的体液。  
“纯喜真是太狡猾了，怎么能你一个人品尝呢？现在轮到我来给纯喜service了哟～”  
港人靠着纯喜的肩，一颗一颗解开纯喜的衣扣，扒下纯喜的裤子，他从桌脚拿过润滑剂，把自己完全暴露在纯喜面前，手指一根根放进后穴，透着诱惑光泽的眼神抓着纯喜的心。  
“纯喜，还不过来吗？我的身子说他等不及了。”  
纯喜的理智被这句话挑逗得不复存在，他扑过去把港人压在身下，狠狠把自己顶进去，港人被突然的进入吓得打了个抖，一声娇喘从喉咙里夺出，但是强力的冲击让他很享受，他半眯着眼笑了起来。  
“纯喜…这样…还不够哦…”说着伸手把纯喜的头掰过来，让他亲吻自己，纯喜疯狂吮吸着港人的嘴，吻得港人呼吸不过来。他跟着纯喜的猛烈抽动扭着身子，撞击来得一次比一次凶，他被操得流出了眼泪，但是身体里的热浪翻滚得更厉害了。  
光是眼泪好像还不够满足纯喜的占有欲，他想要更多，他想听港人更放肆的叫声。他一巴掌打上港人的翘臀，红红的掌印很快就浮在港人雪白的屁股上。  
体内的冲撞和抽打的双重刺激让港人叫声迭起。  
“啊…纯喜…轻…轻点…不要…”他开始求饶，但是身体却出卖了他，他越来越兴奋，眼神逐渐失焦，迷离在纯喜的兽欲里。  
纯喜并没有停下打他的手，每一次的打击都让港人的肌肉缩紧一次，把纯喜的肉棒吸得更紧一些，这吃紧的感觉撩拨得纯喜愈发失智，身下的巨物随着膨胀的欲望捅进了港人深处。港人微张着嘴喘气，隐约可以看见他红红的舌头，他的嘴唇已被咬得红润，眼里也全是泪水。  
“港人，你知道你现在有多美吗？”  
被操得神志不清的港人根本没有余力回答纯喜，他只知道自己被极度的快乐控制着身体，他感觉自己处在云端之上，什么都不想去想。他放空大脑感受着身体里来自纯喜的热度，敏感点被反复摩擦，惹得他身体阵阵颤动。  
随着抽插的频率越来越快，纯喜到了高潮，他搂紧身下的港人扎扎实实地射了进去，港人觉得自己要被撑裂了，他并不介意纯喜内射，倒不如说他其实希望纯喜内射，他转身环上纯喜的脖子，亲吻着他，褒奖他刚才猛烈的做爱。  
港人眼里的水汽与绵柔的吻，在夕阳的红晖下又色情又美丽，纯喜大口喘着气，抚摸着怀里的恋人，理智慢慢恢复。

“で，味道怎么样呢？”港人趴在纯喜的身上，用手指戳着纯喜的脸，一边问道。  
犹豫了一会儿，纯喜才说，好吃。  
不过港人好像不满意这个有间隙的回答，“为什么要想一下才说啊，而且这个美食评论也太无趣了吧，纯喜的美食评论还真是一如既往……”港人的抱怨被纯喜的吻给打断了。  
绵长的吻之后，纯喜定定地盯着港人说：“因为你更好吃啊。”  
纯喜认真的眼神和冷静的声音让这句话更甜了些，港人不得不承认自己又被纯喜击沉了，“好吧，原谅你了。”

不过纯喜不知道，港人这会儿心里想的是，感谢大平祥生大亲友给他提供的蛋糕妙计，河野纯喜可真好骗。一直忍着没有笑出来真是难为港人了。


End file.
